My Way of Saving the World
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: McFLY goes to Uganda and meets four girls that are trying the imposible... to save the world McFLY/OOC Romance drama hurt/comfort humor and fact, R&R. inspired by the music vid "you got a friend" by McFLY
1. How It All Started

I Found My Own Way

**Disclaimer- I don't own McFly, just my luck, or the manager**

Oh yeah someone please tells me how to review… c'mon guys take pity on the clueless -hangs head in shame-

My reason for writing this is I'm tired of feeling useless when people need help; it's time to make a difference in the world even if it is just writing a fan fic…

Summary- 

This story is about four young girls in Africa and a band that helps them save the lives of the people that are willing to fight for that chance to live (This is written when McFly is in Uganda giving kids a better schools, houses, ect. But this time they stay longer than five days)

Danny**X**OC Doungie**X**OC Harry**X**OC Tom**X**OC

* * *

**How it started**

There sat McFly with their manager and the founder of the Big Red Nose Round Up deciding on weather or not the band is going to Uganda. as soon as the founder left the room so they could talk privately; a conversation started up.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this-" started the manager

"Yes" chorused McFly

"three months is along time to be gone-" he tried again

"yes it's a long time but we can handle it" assured Harry

"Do you have-"

"Every thing we need? Yes." finished Tom

"You guys can't-"

"Drink the water. we know, we know!" exclaimed Dougie

"This is getting old, we're going weather you like it or not. So would you just deal with not having us for six months so we can go help people?" asked a slightly annoyed Danny

"...Wow you made me look like a jerk in five seconds, new record..." mumbled there manager as he stood up and walked out the door

"HEY! WERE ARE YOU GOING?" Dougie yelled after him

"TO GET YOUR ASSES ON A PLAIN TO UGANDA!" retorted Mr. Manager Man

pause...

"...THANK YOU" chimed McFly

* * *

**10:45 am**

**3 months latter-**

"Tom get up; we're leaving for Africa today!" beamed a buzzing Dougie

"Doug, Africa isn't going any were..." Tom looked over at the alarm clock on his dresser "you have got to be kidding, we're going to miss our flight! quick go wake up Harry and Danny!"

"Water gun?" asked Dougie with excitement in his eyes

"I don't really care how you wake them just make it quick!" Yelled Tom while putting on his shirt

a few moments went by

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" (Harry)

"AFRICA" (Dougie)

a few more moments

"DOUGIE WHAT THE HELL" (Danny)

"AFRICA TODAY" again alerted Dougie

"Wow he must really be excited..." murmured Tom to himself

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I was awakened by ice cold water sparing down my back after a pain filled yell from Harry's room

"DOUGIE WHAT THE HELL!?" I demanded through chatering teeth

"AFRICA TODAY" he sounded while leaving the room

"... whats his problem" I looked over at my clock "...oh ... got it"

Imedentaly I got up and threw on some clothes that were just lieing on my floor. When I was dressed I grabbed my already awaiting suitcase and practicly flew out the door.

As I walked into the kitchen Tom was doing a haed count and checking off what we needed.

"There you are Danny. We're running a bit late but we sould be alright. Don't forget anything because we can't just come back and get it..." Tom trailed off as he went over his list again

"Calm down, can we please get in the car now? We've got everything we need and then some, just relax." chimed Dougie

"Yeah lets get a move on, our flight leaves at 2:45 and it's noon right now we've got a little time" I said while putting my guitar in its case for our trip

"Uhh, lets see here... insturments?" asked Tom

"Check" (Dougie)

"Check" (Me)

"I don't play guitar, but check" (Harry)

"Ok looks like we got every thing" replided Tom

"Well we better, our apartment is pretty much bare." I smiled "Well gentlemen, lets get out of here."


	2. Bad Introductions

**I Found My Own Way**

**Disclaimer- I don't own McFly**

**Oh yeah someone please tells me how to review… c'mon guys take pity on the clueless -hangs head in shame- And I'm sorry for not updating!!!!!!!!**

My reason for writing this is I'm tired of feeling useless when people need help; it's time to make a difference in the world even if it is just writing a fan fic…

**Summary**-

This story is about four young girls in Africa and a band that helps them save the lives of the people that are willing to fight for that chance to live (This is written when McFly is in Uganda giving kids a better schools, houses, ect. But this time they stay longer than a week or two)

Danny**X**OC Doungie**X**OC Harry**X**OC Tom**X**OC

* * *

Seating chart for first the car ride is like this- Harry Danny

Tom Dougie

Plain ride like this- Danny Dougie

Harry Tom

* * *

**Recap-**

"Well gentlemen lets get out of here…" Danny smiled at his friends

**End recap-

* * *

**

**Danny's POV**

Well, the ride to the airport seems to be lasting for hours but something inside me says it is going to be well worth the wait.

"Are we there yet?" asked Dougie while sitting in the back seat

"Dougie, if your going to do that the whole trip you won't make it to the plain…" retorted Harry

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked to our usually chipper drummer

To my surprise Dougie was the one that answered "I kept him up until about five in the morning; then I woke him up at ten forty-five. He is a little sleep deprived…"

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS HE DRIVING" Tom and I yelled in unison

"Because if I wasn't driving one of you guys would run us off a cliff some where. Do you remember what happened last time?" asked Harry while still keeping his eyes on the road

"…no" was our innocent reply

"Anyway, guys…"

"Yeah?" I asked

"We're here."

* * *

An hour latter we were sitting down in the privet waiting area thing because a fan girl recognized us and we almost lost Tom…

"I told you that you needed to exercise more." I smiled at my long time friend while he was in what we liked to call _horny-girl shock_

"Yes, but when you said it was for running away from fans I didn't think you were being serious." He again scowled at me but I just smiled

After our scowling and grinning the announcer lady can on the intercom "_Flight 247 to Uganda now boarding…"_

"That's us," said Harry as I helped up the injured Tom

"Some of those posters got scary, don't you think?" asked Dougie

"Oh my personal favorite was: _Harry bang me like your drums _and _Tom, you sand your way into my heart and my panties_" I teased

"You got one just as bad, Mr. _Finger-Me-Like-Your-Guitar_!" Retorted Tom now able to limp on his own

"Yeah but Dougie's was the worst: _Do Me Dougie Style…_Then HE had a computer edited picture of him and Dougie bumm—"

"We got it, thank you very much!" said Doug rather quickly

"I couldn't help but laugh at it, Dougie I'm sorry it's to good!" I laughed at my friend

"One more bonus of going to Uganda: no fan boys…" we all agreed with Dougie and boarded our plain

* * *

The flight was uneventful unless you count the hole Harry falling asleep on Tom's already sleeping chest and they ended up holding each other for most of the flight… well that is until Dougie's camera woke them up; needless to say things weren't pretty for Dougie. Or so I heard, I had locked myself in the Lou for means of self-preservation.

_And they say Tom is the smart one…_ I thought to myself

"Ow… Danny you can come out now I think they took all the anger out on me, you dumb ass S.O.B that only looks out for number one!" yelled Doug through the door

"Oh you want it" I grinned at the glare a battered and bruised Dougie gave me when I opened the door "you know when you glare at some one, your undressing them with your eyes."

He looked horrified for an instant, but then it seemed like he came to a conclusion of some sort "… been there, done that." And there is the conclusion

"That sounded really sick, but alas, it is true. Lets go back my lover." I stated while draping my arm around Dougie's shoulder and he put his head on my chest

"And some people think we're gay" he said returning to his usual happy self again

"Honestly, I don't know were they get that idea" (A/N in a sarcastic tone_ likewise_, but seriously they aren't… thank god it would have been such a waste if they were ;-p)

* * *

As we got off the plain a local that was supposed to show us the ropes during this three-month period greeted us. He introduced himself as Chima.

"You will unpack at your apartment in the upper class part of Uganda then we will take a trip to the large hospital… there are nice people there that want to meet you!" he said while shaking our hands individually.

We all agreed and got in the car, while arranging who was sleeping were. In the end I was with Dougie, the rest is self-explanatory.

"So who are we seeing at the hospital?" asked Tom, truth be told I was curious too.

"Oh, that would be Randy and company; you will love them I know it!" said Chima a little more happy at the mere mention of this person

"Randy?" I asked Chima "What is he like?"

"Oh, Randy is a girl" he clarified while smiling at us "her full name is Ameranda; her friends names are Briony, Coal, and Ivy. They are very nice if you don't cross them, the girls are very sarcastic but everyone who meets them instantly love them"

'Ohs' were heard then we retained a calming state of silence

After thirty minutes or so we stopped at a farley large hotel, the rooms were nicely sized and right across from each other, witch was convenient for us. (A/N your welcome!)

Once every thing was unpacked we headed down stairs to wait for Chima. About five minutes later he pulled up in the Jeep. We were all slightly tired and not really wanting to go anywhere…

"Chima, don't you think it's getting late? The sky is already getting dark—" tried Harry but our new friend cut him off

"I know it is late but you must come to the hospital there is a small fire (A/N bonfire mind you) and a party, please come it will be great fun!" he persuaded

"They trough a party for us?" I asked as we got into the car

"Yes and no, the party is mainly for you, but it happens that Coal delivered her first child this afternoon." Chima informed us

"She was pregnant!?" yelled/asked Tom

"No, no you misunderstood Coal and Ivy are nurses." He chuckled in response

"Well your bloody brilliant aren't you Tom?" I grinned, "Fine them I guess we have to go if there is a party."

"Wonderful, lets go!" we all got in to the car and started happily chatting like usual

"So, if this Coal girl is a nurse… dose she wear a little outfit?" grinned Harry

"Actually," our fellow horny boy/man looked over his shoulder to return Harry's grin, "yes she and Ivy have small uniforms, but Briony and Ameranda occasionally wear the uniforms too being part time nurses… but they usually wear less…"

"What do you mean? —" Asked Tom but he was cut off by Dougie

"What could have less fabric than a nurse outfit?"

"Both are good questions; also basically the same thing I must add, but we're here…" I said looking out at the bonfire party "looks fun."

"Cool, let's go!" said an excited Harry obviously a bit worked up over the nurse… he says I'm the perv of the group…we all jumped out of the jeep's bed (A/N the back of the truck, guys) and headed toward the crowd. Some of the children immediately ran up to us and pulled us next to the makeshift stage/ dance floor.

All the kids started grabbing at our legs and picked us up like a swarm of ants "whoa, now!"

"Yea haw!" laughed Dougie over the children

The kids were yelling things like: _'they're here'_ and _'Amerada', 'Briony', 'Coal', ' Ivy',_ until we were stopped and let go

Although many people were being very loud when we were pulled onto the dance floor, the music caught my attention…"Hey Harry, what is this?" I asked/ shouted

"I don't know! It sounds Spanish or something!" and that it did

The song sounded like it just started but hear is what one of the African drummers were singing:

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
__It was love from above that could save me from hell_

Two dancers took the floor at opposite sides of the fire with there hands in the air beautifully and full of grace even with a simple movement…

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
__How the devil him self could be pulled out of me_

One dancer stepped forward and gently moved her hips in time with the music and the soft claps on the crowd

_There were drums in the air, as she started to dance  
__Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands_

And we sang…

As the chorus started the second girl seemed to have Dougie hypnotized likewise for the first girl and myself

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
_And the voices rang as the angels sing…  
__We're singing…  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on into the night  
__Ay oh ay oh  
__Ay oh ay oh__And we danced of in to the night._

The pair started to circle the fire while doing various turns and jumps; smiles gracing their lips

_Like a peace to the puzzle that falls into place_  
_You could tell how we felt by the looks on our face  
__We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
__No room left to move in between you and I  
__We forgot wear we were and we lost track of time  
__We sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_We sang…_

Their moves were perfectly timed with the music as the two danced in unison, laughing all the while

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And the voices rang like angels sang…  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced of into the night  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on into the night  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on into the night_

Every one ran on to the dance floor and started well… dancing. The song was finished out by some younger girls; about 8 to 9 years old.

"There like a dance class" I mumbled out

"Yeah it looks that way, they were really fit don't you think Harry?" asked a partially dazed Dougie

"Yeah, sure what ever I'm going to go talk to the nurse over there." Was his only reply before walking over to a girl kneeling over a small boy's cut elbow and placing a bandage on the scrape

"Like wise…" Tom imminently followed Harry in a light run

"Were are those girls we saw I what to—" I started

"Sleep with the one you were gawking at?" Dougie asked smirk set firmly on his face

"Eventually, but I want to know wear they got there music… and find out wear they are staying tonight…" I smiled cheekily

"Likewise for finding out were there sleeping and who with" Dougie and I did our little hand shake thing and laughed at our in common trait of being perverted

"How sweat,"

"Ha, ha, and I got all excited over two idiots in to sleeping with girls then leaving them… by the way I got the music from America, and I won't be with any one tonight, especially not with you" came a voice from behind us, when we turned around we saw the amazingly beautiful girls that were just on the dance floor "nice meeting you... not."

* * *

Oooohhh cold,

**PICTURES OF THE GIRLS ARE ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Try Again

**Hey guys I got a review Hey guys I got a review! I'm so happy! –hugs nearest person- ok I'm better**

**Disclaimer- don't, won't**

* * *

**Recap- **

"Nice to meet you…not"

**End recap-**

**Danny's POV-**

'_Oh no! That was so stupid!'_

"Wait, we didn't mean-" I tried

"Oh just save it, we thought you guys were out here for a reason like the rest of us." She seethed even when they were mad I noticed they had very calming voices with smooth British accents like us

"There you are, boys!" said a happy Chima "I see you've met Ameranda and Briony"

"Y-you're Ameranda and Briony?" sputtered out Dougie

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Briony behave!" scolded Chima

"Hey Chima, how's your sister doing?"

"She is great, although she misses her dance teachers terribly."

"Oh well we miss her too."

"Yeah, we'll come see her! Our shift at the hospital starts at two!"

As Dougie and I sort of faded into the background of the conversation I realized I had forgotten the real reason I'm here. _" This trip was supposed to be for the good of stopping AIDS; not just so we can have fun…"_

Chima was called away by another man so it was just us four again

"Come on Bri" said Ameranda when she started to walk away

"Wait! Please, what we said was stupid! Can you give us a second chance?" they looked surprised by my apology

"Please… we're just guys that were joking around." Pleaded Doug

They looked at each other for a moment

"…Alright, we'll give you another try." They smiled warm smiles and took us by the hands over to a group of people that were waving to us.

Briony said some thing in a different language and they said something and gestured toward us.

"Dougie, Danny this is Khaisi. He says you fit in very well being as skinny as you are." We laughed

"Can you tell him that we were practicing for when we came?" asked Dougie

She nodded when she was done they all let out a hearty laugh and patted us really, really hard on the back

"Ow' I mumbled trying to be quiet

Ameranda laughed and whispered "Everyone here is very strong because they work hard labor all day long, just be care full. By the way you can call me Randy"

I smiled back at her "ok thanks for giving us a chance."

"It was no problem we over reacted—"

"Are we interrupting you two?" giggled Briony

"Bri! I can't believe you!" she turned to face her friend

"What! You fancied him when we were back home"

"Briony!! That's it I'm lighting you cot on fire so you don't have a place to sleep!"

"You fancy me?" she froze in her place I don't even think she was breathing

"Well I just—" she was cut off by a scream pricing through the air

"AHH!"

"Afua!" the two girls yelled as they ran to the building behind everyone

* * *

TBC cliffy! RxR please

* * *

**_Special thanks to my only reviewer so far_**—I made it bold for you lol -

* * *

* * *


	4. No One To Take Care Of Them

**OK I'm sorry CrushedCopellia I did leave you there! Lol but here is the new chapter!**

**Recap-**

"AFUA!"

**End recap-**

**Danny's POV**

The two girls ran off in the direction of the sound, with Dougie and me close behind them.

"Afua what's wrong!?" asked Randy

"My sister!"

The four of us turned around to see a woman in labor!

"Didn't see that one coming." Said Dougie cutting through the silence of the small one room shack

"Bri go get Coal and Ivy!"

"Right!"

"What should we do!?" I asked

"Try not to vomit in there house…" with that she started talking to Afua, the little girl in the house and I think she told her to wait out side. Then she spoke to the mother in a calm relaxing voice

"AHHHHH" the lady in labor let out a scream that made Dougie and I run for the door

When we got out side two girls in nurses out fits ran in with Briony Chima and Khasis right behind them

"What's going on?"

"We heard screams" I know those voices anywhere!

"Tom!" I threw myself onto him

"Harry!" Dougie did the same "It was offal! This one lady is giving birth and we were in the room for a while!"

"Yeah! It was horrid!"

"AAAHHH!"

Dougie and I both cringed at her scream

"You were in there with that!?" asked Tom

"Uh-huh!" I nodded my head like there was no tomorrow

"Shh… it's ok Dougie—" tried Harry

"NO IT'S NOT OK I'M GOING TO DO THAT TO SOME POOR WOMAN… MORE THAN ONCE!!"

"How many kids did you want to have?" I asked

"Less than before we went in there…"

"I second that" the rest of us said in unison

The next thing we heard was a beautiful sound… the first cries of a newborn baby

Ameranda brought out the baby and said the words "It's a boy" and handed him to me

"This is amazing…" I whispered to rest of the guys

"Do you know what's really amazing?" she asked "…This is an AIDS free child"

"Really?" I looked down at him once again "What's his name?"

She smiled "Danny… it was the mother's request"

"Randy! Get back in her! There are more babies!"

"What!?" she quickly ran back into the room

"AAAHHH" I barely noticed what was happening around me

"Hello Danny. You're a beautiful baby, you know that? …" the only thing I could think to do was sing the him and that's what I did "…when everything is going wrong and things are just a little strange, it's been so long now you've forgotten how to smile, now over head the skies are clear but it still seems to rain on you, and your only friends all have better things to do, when your down and lost and you need a helping hand when your down and lost along they way oh just tell yourself I'll, I'll be ok…"

Briony walked out with another baby "This little boy's name is Dougie" she gave Doug the baby then another was handed to her "this is the last baby, we compromised on her name… Tomisa Harriet" (it's pronounced Toe-me-sa)

"She's beautiful…" said Harry taking her and showing her to Tom

"Why aren't they with there mother?" I asked

Briony hung her head "The mother had asthma she knew she wouldn't make it through her next pregnancy, the last one was just so hard on her… she couldn't do it." She looked up with a sad smile "We knew she would give birth in the time you were here so she picked out the names, one boy one girl we just separated the baby boy's name for the triplet's"

"S-so… these three don't have a mother?" asked Dougie

"No, no father either, he got heat storke out here" said one of the two nurses coming out of the shack

"It isn't the first time this has happened." Said the last nurse

"It will be the last though, we promise you that" I said looking down at this little miracle I had in my hands… he was so small so fragile. He had no one to take care of him. After the new babies were taken inside the hospital and Dougie Harry and Tom were with the new girls we met the only one person was unaccounted for…

I heard soft crying from a hut behind the hospital

"Ameranda?" I lifted the blanket they used as a makeshift door

"…Yeah?" there was a row of four small dirty looking mattresses she was on the one to the far right clutching her legs to her chest

"You ok?"

She sniffled and looked at her feet "Yeah, I'm the only one that still cries about this stuff we see it all the time but… no one should have to get used to some thing like this."

"You're right no one should…" I walked over to her and kneeled down then took her chin in my hand so she had to look at me "That's why I'm here, to make sure I doesn't happen again"

More tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over "Oh Danny!" she through her arms around me and cried it was almost too much for me. I didn't know what this girl had seen all I know is that I hope I never see it too.

* * *

**A/N please keep this in mind when you read my story because this isn't just a love story; **

**Fact: 2 million people in Uganda alone are HIV positive**

**Fact: 2.3 million children have lost one or both parents to Aids**

**Fact: more people die from or are diagnosed with Aids every day**

**TBC**

* * *

**R&R Please**


End file.
